


Effie's Late

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 73rd Games and Effie is late for something bigger than a schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effie's Late

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

73rd Games

 

This was a particularly long game. It was day twelve and there were still nine tributes. Haymitch was in the Mentor Center watching his last tribute. The kid lost his knife and was out of food. Four was almost on his hiding place so he figured he had another hour until his exit interview.

Effie sat next to him frowning. “What’s wrong with you Princess? He’s still alive for the moment.

She looked to see if anyone was in hearing distance and whispered. “I’m late.”

Haymitch laughed. “Late?? Honey, you’ve never been late for anything in your life. You’re the most punctual…. He froze. There was another kind of late.

Effie glared. “Exactly.”

They were both startled by the sound of the cannon. Haymitch looked at the screen and saw that 12’s hopes went down yet again.

He grabbed Effie‘s arms. “I have…..interviews. Meet me after.

Haymitch accepted Caesar’s sympathy and practically ran off the stage. He took Effie’s arm acting more drunk than he was and waited until they were outside the building to speak.

“How late?

“Four days.

“Has that ever happened before?

Effie frowned. “No.

“But I used…

‘I know but didn’t you hear about the prophylactic recall on the news this morning. Thousands of condoms were found to be defective.

“Oh hell. Why don’t you use birth control?

“Only married women can get it legally. They are trying to increase the population.

“Great…okay do you know for sure?

Effie shook her head. 

“Okay, if it’s a problem I’ll have someone take care of it.

“That’s illegal.” Effie whispered. “Also dangerous.”

“Not dangerous. I wouldn’t send you to a Career butcher. It happened to Chaff once…..the girl was fine was even able to have kids after.

‘Haymitch what if???

“Don’t even say that.

“Why not? I mean…I could be a good mother.

He smiled at her. “You’d be an incredible mother but…..not like this.

“Why not? 

“Are you ready to be a single mother? By that I mean really single, not just diapers and bottles but no name on the birth certificate. You’ll be a whore who had a bastard.

“Haymitch you wouldn’t let me list you as the father? I’m not a gold-digger. I wouldn’t take you to the Cleaners for support.

He cupped her face. “Princess….it’s not about money. I’d give you every dime I had as long as I’m not listed.

Effie was confused. “But why? A child without a named father is a pariah in the Capitol. They couldn’t get into any decent schools, children wouldn’t play with them. I’d also lose my job as Escort on a Morality Clause.

He was shocked. She really didn’t understand. “Effie….Effie….do you know what Haymitch Abernathy’s child would be?

Tears formed in her eyes. “What?

“A citizen of District 12. Ready to be reaped in twelve years.

“But I’m a Capitol citizen.

“Honey, if you lie down with dogs, you get up with fleas. Your illegitimate child will be a citizen of the Capitol. Your child with me will not only be a citizen of 12 but if you don’t move to 12 you’ll lose custody.

“What?? You would never sue me for…

“No I wouldn’t but I’m a Victor. They would insist I have my child. You could marry me but I guarantee you’ll watch your child die in the arena…or maybe worse…become a Victor like me.

“Haymitch are you sure? I mean you’re not a lawyer maybe we should….

“Honey….I’ve seen it happen. Before your time but….

The tears were running freely down her face. She was starting to attract attention. He put his arms around her. “There, there. I know it’s sad to lose another year but there can be only one winner.

They took the elevator up to the 12 apartment. They sat on the couch and he held her in his arms while she sobbed. She finally said….. “Are you really sure?

He nodded. “You have one other option.

Effie was willing to grasp at any straw. “What?

“As soon as the Games end…..fuck one of the games makers. If he let’s you name him you don’t have a problem.

“I don’t want someone else to be my baby's father.…

“I’m sorry.

Effie went into the bathroom to fix her face. She came out a few minutes later. “It’s not a problem” She said sadly.

“What do you mean? 

“I’m not….late anymore.

Haymitch was so relieved. “That’s wonderful. He ran over and kissed her. “I’ll make sure you don’t have a scare like this again. I’ll see a doctor myself and….

“Haymitch…don’t…just for now…hold me.


End file.
